comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Verdana Chapel
Verdana appeared in Kid Wars: Command Journal as the growing superstar icon of the Kid Army, recognized for his do or die strategy and hesitant but quick objective reaching. Many of his superiors and soldiers found his leadership to be the fastest method of success. Personality Verdana is composed and is seen as a sophisticated individual, it is debated if he came from a wealthy family due to his choice of words though it's speculated that he is possibly a rich son from Latin America due to his strong accent. He uses methods of emotional manipulation and achieving his goals via-stage play and accepting the means of war by understanding the situation before acting. History Verdana's background is unknown, his motives of joining the Kid Army as well is strange, though records show that his earliest entry was when was on a quote on quote visit to Haiti when he registered and was in combat specifically in the Caribbean before he would eventually gain honors and would be promoted to the tactical war division of the Kid Army in 1991. Serving combat for 6 months, Verdana was an ace when it came to small scrambles stating that "Guerrilla warfare is the key to victory." As the war grew on, he grew more and more costumed to the side he had to fight on as well as understanding that the war would end either he wins of loses. Verdana was drafted to fight over Uranus when the Droid Empire had landed onto the planet, while many of Earths commanding officers wanted nothing to do with the Uranus situation, Verdana accepted it as it would be a change from the Earth combat field. Immediately he understood that Uranus' importance in the war was in it's population, which was not only 10x bigger than Earths but their location is a strategic victory. The K.I.U was grateful for Verdana and his objectives to be met on this planet. Meeting success after success, the Queens of Uranus would reward Earth with their finest troops, leading to the land invasions of 1994 - 1995 from Uranian troops to begin. Verdana would remain in the background in 1995 - 1996 until 1997 when the passing of Phoenix came to pass, it became clear that Verdana was extremely popular as being one of the few major military minds that's been rising in the Kid Army ranks. In 1999, with the Kid Armys withdraw from combat, he announced he'd be a separate entity and claimed the remaining pieces of Australia as his own country. Taking his loyalists into a zone still occupied with Kid Army troops loyal to the General and the awaiting Gunshell Droid who wanted to successfully kill off his equal. The final battle lasted a grand total of 23 days, with Verdana being defeated and the capture of the last active Kid Army Marshal Janet. Janet was arrested and placed into a prison while Verdata was offered sanctuary, which he had accepted along with his loyalists who remained alive and was drafted over to Mars. Verdata would be demoted and casted as a traitor until 2002 when the General gave him back his honors and offered Verdana the chance to fight for the Kid Army once more, specifically on Uranus. With Verdata turning down the offer but hinted he would consider it. Category:Kid Army Category:Age of Awakening Category:Kid Wars Category:Hero Category:Human